


Thirst Follow

by BoopzyWriterQueen



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Sassy Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoopzyWriterQueen/pseuds/BoopzyWriterQueen
Summary: The Reader thirst follows him and he teases her.





	Thirst Follow

     It was another ordinary day spent scrolling through Instagram. It was all the same, landscapes, food, hot boy, horosco- wait, hold up. You scrolled back up and found the boy you had just seen. he had short black hair and beautiful blue eyes. You bit your lip, looking briefly at the description your friend had posted with the photo.

     _‘Here’s my newest follow! Thought I should share him for (Y/N)s sake.’_

     You scrolled down in the description to find his username. Lo and behold, there it was, w4terfr33. You clicked on his username and arrived at his Instagram profile. His profile pic was a picture of him and his bio read ‘I love water and I only swim free’. Most of the pictures he posted consisted of water. Any kind of water. Beaches, swimming pools, lakes. But every now and again he would post pictures of himself. The shirtless pics of him nearly killed you. His sculpted muscles and beautiful face combined with the water droplets almost made you drool.

     Quickly, you hit the follow button before going back to your main feed. Not that you would admit it but you had already scrolled through most of his photos. You scrolled aimlessly for a few minutes before putting your phone on to charge and laying down for the night. After all, it was your first day at Iwatobi High School tomorrow.

**_~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~_ **

     Pulling at the skirt of your uniform you made your way through the halls of the unfamiliar school. Everything around you was new and confusing and the map they gave you didn’t help. Eventually, you stopped at an intersection between four hallways. You had managed to deduce that you needed to go down one to get to your classroom but you had no idea which. When you spun around to look up the staircase you came face to chest with another student.

     Nearly falling over in shock you looked up as he grabbed hold of your arm to steady you. There was w4terfr33. Heat rose to your cheeks and the apology became stuttered halfway through. His apathetic expression swiftly became one of mild amusement. He tilted his head at you as you stood up and tried to prise your arm from his grip, getting more and more flustered the longer you were in his presence.

     “So, you’re (Y/N).” he said. His voice was monotone but it only served to increase your attraction. Although, you couldn’t help being confused. How did he know your name? You were about to ask as such when he pulled out his phone and showed you your Instagram profile. He followed you.

     “O-oh” you stammered, trying to control your breathing as Haru held a slightly triumphant expression on his face. Suddenly feeling a surge of confidence you snapped at him. “What’s that look for?”

     He simply turned around and began to walk off. “Thirst follow” he called over his shoulder as he was a decent distance away. Now embarrassed you scurried over to him, trying to keep pace.

     “Hey! It was not!” you shouted.

     The only response you got was a small smile as he lead you to your classroom.


End file.
